


Never gone

by Roadrunner74



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer, Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadrunner74/pseuds/Roadrunner74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between a mother and her child spans time and place. Why would it end with death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never gone

It was early when Mom Racer awoke. Quietly she slipped out of bed, and moved through the silent house. 

 Going down the hall way, she stopped at the bedroom door of her youngest son. He was sleeping peacfully in his bed; It had been a long time since he had actually done so, as nightmares had been a common place since the accident. 

 Not wanting to disturb his sleep, Mom continues down the hallway. Stopping at the next door that was closed, Mom quietly enters the room. It was still painfully the same, and Mom’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of the empty, still-made bed before her. 

For some reason, unknown even to her, Mom had expected her older son to be in the bed. 

 Brushing away the tear that had fallen on her cheek, Mom went over to the bed. As if drawn by inescapeable force, Mom picked up the pillow from the bed. Holding it close, Mom was able to faintly catch the scent of her lost child. 

 It hadn’t even been a year since the accident that had robbed from her, her child. And days like this, Mom was convinced, were created to drive in the fact that a child had been lost to her. 

  Before the accident, this had been a happy day; were her sons had worked hard on special surprises to her for Mother’s day. She still had the cards and small gifts they had made in the cedar chest in her room. The small clay plaques, that immortalized her sons’ youth by way of their hand prints, that they had each made for her in kindergarden still hung on the wall.

  
Unable to be in her son’s room any longer, Mom replaces the pillow on the bed and quietly leaves the room. 

 Going into the kitchen Mom begins to get the supplies out for making breakfast. As she crosses the glass door to the back yard something out side catches her eye causing her to stop in her tracks. 

 Sitting outside was a single white rose bud. Going outside, Mom picks it up and discovers underneath the rose was a heavy piece of paper. 

 Picking it up, Mom noticed that a note had been written on it. The handwritting was heartstoppingly familiar, and Mom had tears in her eyes as she read over the words that were for her. 

  ** _I'm sorry I can't be with you today  
When all the family's gathered in one place.  
But I am with you in another way,  
_  
** ** _A current in the stream of what you say,  
Alive within your consciousness of grace.  
I'm sorry I can't be with you today  
_  
** ** _To share your happiness and touch the clay  
That once it was my fortune to embrace.  
But I am with you in another way,  
_** ** __**

 **  
_  
An intimate that time cannot betray,  
With you always, unconstrained by space.  
I'm sorry I can't be with you today   
_   
**   
**  
_  
To watch with you the slanting sunlight play,  
Casting lovely shadows through the lace.  
But I am with you in another way,   
_   
**   
**  
_  
Waiting for you where the shadows lay  
Their darkness soft across your gentle face.  
I'm sorry I can't be with you today.  
But I am with you in another way.   
_   
**   
Mom wasn’t sure how, but upon reading those    
words; somehow Rex had given her a message that he was still with them. And waiting for them in what lays ahead.    
And Mom knew she would treasure forever this small piece of comfort given to her. 

 The End 

 


End file.
